1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of protective garments. Specifically, this invention relates to a bib with a slit that can protect the wearers and/or their clothes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bibs, smocks and aprons are typically used as protective garments to be worn generally over other clothing. Bibs, aprons and smocks provide protection to the wearer's chest and torso. Bibs are frequently used by children but also by some adults. Bibs can be made of cloth, plastic or any other suitable material. Bibs may be disposable or washable, and generally cover the chest. However, bibs, aprons and smocks generally may not protect the wearer's arms, legs or lap.
The following are some of the patents that disclosed protective garments such as bibs, aprons, and other similar garments.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,321 disclosed a disposable protective bib with a pocket member to catch spilled and dropped food.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,544 disclosed an apron assembly which can attach to the edge of a tray and form a pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,073 disclosed a combination bib and toy with a storage pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,697 disclosed a paper napkin with adhesive surfaces and intended to protect clothing from spillage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,289 disclosed a baby bib consisting of two panels, one of which is of elongated construction and closes about the neck of the wearer, and the other panel is made of absorbent material and may be mounted on the first panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,844 disclosed a plurality of disposable bib panels attached to form a pad of panels that can be dispensed by peeling the top panel from the one below it.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,715 disclosed a protective garment which can be moved between a folded up position and a folded down position.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,181,771 disclosed a garment consisting of two pieces which protects a child's clothing from food and drink spills. A back flap protects the upper back and shoulders of the child and a lower piece covers the arms, body and most of the legs of the child.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,170 disclosed a lap bib consisting of a lap portion and an abdomen portion which protects the user while eating.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,897 disclosed a protective garment which protects the wearer's lap and chest and is worn using a strap from the neck.
Although the patents described above provide many advantages, many of these still require the bib to be worn before the individual who is wearing them is seated. Also, many of these do not provide optimal coverage and protection to the wearer's arms, shoulders, torso and lap while enabling an individual who is seated to wear this garment with ease.
It is therefore desirable to have bibs that optimally cover and protect the substantial areas of one or more of wearer's arms, shoulders, torso and lap while at the same time enabling the bibs to be worn easily even when the individual wearing the bib is already seated.